Talking To The Moon
by ItsAllAboutTiming
Summary: Based on the song "Talking to the moon" from Bruno Mars. *warning* extremely painful An Outlawqueen story


**_Thank you to my best friend and beta Carolina._** ** _This is based on the song "Talking to the moon" from Bruno Mars._** ** _*warning* extremely sad and emotional, sorry!_** ** _I don't own OUAT_**

They were in the passageway trying to get to Robin's daughter.

Regina had trusted Zelena with the baby and the first thing her sister had done was putting her own daughter in Hades' hands. Unbelievable! She thought Zelena could be a good mother, show everyone how she would try to change and follow her younger's sister's path, but Hades had other plans and those didn't include a redeemed sister. So that was the reason the former evil queen and her thief were now under the town hall, in order to surprise the recent lovers and get the baby Hood back into her father's arms.

Robin was worried, nervous, and he really couldn't understand how Regina could've trusted her wicked sister with his daughter, but she was trying to apologize, and maybe he should listen to her because she sure had a good reason.

"Look, I'm sorry I trusted Zelena with your daughter," she sighed, keeping her eyes on the floor because she couldn't stand to see him like this, angry with her. She was trying to do everything she could to help him, but she needed to explain her reasons and she didn't care if he didn't want to listen, "I was trying to be optimistic and give her a second chance like you gave me."

"You deserved it, she doesn't," Robin explained, clearly upset with the whole situation they were in. He didn't want to fight with Regina, and his daughter could be in danger so he just really wanted to hurry and get it over with.

"All she wants is what I have," Regina tried, following Robin right behind as they made their way through the dark passage, "I made her think love was possible."

"So you're not actually apologizing," Robin halted his steps, causing Regina to stop beside him, staring at him with a puzzled look on her face. He couldn't understand how his lover could be so caring with Zelena after everything she put them through. She gave them a hard time and now Regina was... "You're defending her again."

"Robin..."

"Forgive me if I don't care to listen," Robin interrupted the queen, causing her to stare back at him incredulously. He never talked to her that way, he was really resenting her and she feared his trust in her would be affected by all of this, "I have a daughter to save."

And before she knew it, he was turning his back to her and continuing his path down the passage, without a single look back to see if she was following him. Of course she was, she'd never leave him alone to save the baby, she loved him despite everything and that was her family now, she'd talk to Zelena and make her see she was putting her own daughter in danger.

They walked in silence, with just the sound of Regina's heels hitting the ground with every step she took, and that was killing her, it was hurting her that they needed several minutes before any of them could gather the courage to speak again, and if he wouldn't do it, she will, because that was insufferable.

So Regina sighed, clearly tired of that situation, and pushed all the thoughts to the back of her mind, focusing on the task at hand when they reached an entrance.

"Welcome to the town hall," she said, pointing to a secret entry into the inside of the building. They would get his daughter and get out of there, and then Regina would talk to Robin to work things.

"A secret passage indeed," Robin stated, staring at the door in front of them before he turned on his spot to face the brunette, who wasn't expecting any more words coming from the man beside her. But just because he was hurt, didn't mean he wouldn't appreciate the effort she was making to help him or his daughter, "Thank you, Regina."

He meant it. She knew that.

"You're welcome," she replied, still a bit uncertain where they stood after all this, but she knew he was being sincere and she couldn't help but trying to explain her reasons one more time, "And I know you can't accept this right now, but... I do feel horrible for what I did. I'm sorry that Zelena has your daughter and I'm really trying to make up for it."

He didn't know what it was, if it was the genuine look on her face or how he wasn't able to stay mad at her, but he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked back at her with a small smile on his lips as he replied to her, "You're right. We do own Zelena another... chance."

She wasn't expecting that. Was he agreeing with her about Zelena? After their argument just a few minutes ago?

"Don't you say that to appease me..."

"No, I'm not," he quickly interrupted, causing her to stop her words and just stare at him to listen attentively, "If being with you taught me anything is that... we all have the capability to change. And our future is not written by our past."

He came closer to her, bringing his hand to caress her face. He needed to make sure she knew his real feelings towards her, even if her past would continue to haunt her, he'd be the first to comforting her, remember her she wasn't that person anymore. She was the woman he fell in love with.

"Regina," he stared deeply into her brown eyes, making sure she knew that every single word he was saying was true, "You are my future."

She was speechless, was only able to give him a little smile, small, but genuine, right before he leaned forward and closed the distance between them, attaching his lips onto hers, to kiss her slowly, as gentle as he managed at first.

This kiss was nothing like the ones they shared in those nights when Henry would stay with the Charmings, or Roland with little John, so they could enjoy each other without interruptions. There was no lust in this one, only love and silent words, promises of forever. The warm feeling of his body against hers, the affection in his kiss, assured her that he would always protect her, he would always be with her, and in that moment, Regina felt truly happy for the first time in her life. She had everything she ever wished for, a family.

At that moment, she allowed herself to believe that villains can actually get a happy ending after all.

They broke the kiss, rubbing their noses together before Robin leaned back, noticing the huge smile that formed on Regina's face. She couldn't hide it even if she tried, she was just too happy to even care if her mask was falling apart, she would always allow him to see her true self. Just him, always him.

"Okay thief," she said, biting her lower lip and teasing him with her gesture, "tell me what the plan is."

She knew he loved it when she called her that, it carried him to the time they met, and for a second, a split of lust covered Robin's blue eyes, making Regina smirk triumphantly at her victory. But they were in a middle of a task to find his daughter, and the reality of that made him quickly recover his composure.

"Well, I always follow one rule: don't going to a job without a good plan to get out, but," he shook his head, clearly troubled with all the situation, "with my daughter on the line, I broke my own rule, I have no plan so... if you want to turn back,"

She didn't even let him finish. She shook her head, decided to make him see she wouldn't leave him alone with the task of rescue his daughter, and without breaking the eye contact she assured him, "I'm with you. Always!"

God, he loved her so much. He'd never stop loving the woman in front of him.

"Good. Well, then let's go save my daughter," he smiled, making a smile appear on her lips too before she closed her eyes and leaned forward for one last kiss.

But this time, she didn't feel his soft lips attached to hers, or the warmth of his body against her. Her body suddenly froze and she opened her eyes in confusion.

The only thing she saw was Robin protecting her from Hades with his own body, and the next second he was on the ground, lying still.

Tears were running freely down her face, she couldn't think, and she even tried to grab his body, but it all disappeared before she could reach him. It wasn't fair, he shouldn't have saved her, he needed to save his daughter, why he chose her?

She woke up alarmed, her face covered with her fresh tears of crying, and she reached for what used to be his side of her bed in an attempt of searching for him so she could finally breathe again, but all she could feel was the emptiness where once she could find the body of her soul mate.

 _Another nightmare..._

She missed him so much. It had been a week since Robin's death, a week since Regina had left her house. She couldn't call it home anymore, not without Robin to share it. A week since she last had a proper night of sleep, since the last time she felt his soft touch, his lips on hers, a week since she had lost her second chance, her true love, her soul mate, her future.

The pain she felt was too much, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, at least not without those painful images always appearing on her head. She refused to see anyone, and with each passing day, the pain she felt in her heart was becoming more and more difficult to endure.

She rolls her body into his side of the bed, allowing herself to get lost in his forest scent that she loved so much although she had never admitted to anyone but herself. She cursed herself for not being able to reply to him when he told her she was his future, and all she wanted now was an opportunity to tell him how she really felt about him. How she really feels. Because their love was not something that would fade as soon as death got in their way.

With the tears still running down her face, she forced her body out of their bed, her bed now, and left that bedroom still full of memories of him. She still wore one of his shirts, the same one she dressed when she got home from his funeral, and she hadn't changed it since then, constantly spraying his cologne on, too afraid to forget his smell.

She descended the stairs slowly, heading towards the living room, and despite she could feel his presence all around the house, it was just too painful to be in the room that used to be of both of them.

So she sits on the piano in the living room, opening it so she can touch the keys, the gesture making her remember how much she hated when her mother would force her into piano and singing classes. It was all because those were the "hobbies of a lady, not riding horses" she would say. The simple fact that her mother wanted it so much made the Queen hated it even more, but Robin had been able to change that and she always thought that she never thanked him enough.

 _One day, during that year back in the enchanted forest, she was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair and singing carefree thinking no one was listening, but she was wrong. She had an admirer watching her from the door, smiling at the sight of her so relaxed and happy like she should always be. Robin loved to just stare at her. He could spend hours watching her without she even know, and he would be the happiest man alive._ _They were seeing each other for some weeks now and the attraction between the two of them was clear to everybody. It was more that purely physical, he knew he was in love with her, really loved her and it wasn't just an affair that would fade with time. He wanted to spend his whole days at her side, holding her against him and protecting her from the world._ _So he entered the bedroom as quietly as he managed, stopping behind her and encircling her body with his arms, making the brunette jump in her seat with the surprise._ _She startled at first, but then he was kissing the side of her head and she allowed herself to melt into his embrace, feeling his soft lips caressing the skin of her cheek as he dropped another kiss before he moved to whisper in her ear, "Well, milady, I didn't know you had such a beautiful voice."_ _He was truly amazed. He'd never listen to her singing before, but he knew that that beautiful voice hadn't been just made to conversations, and now that he had his certainty he'd not be bored of listening to her._ _"Oh Robin, I didn't know you were listening," she said, a bit of embarrassment and happiness in her voice. It scared and amazed her at the same time how loved this thief made her feel. She wasn't sure if she ever felt this way with someone or about someone. He completely stole her heart. It wasn't an accident that the name thief suited him so well._ _"I was, your majesty, and if I get to say, I feel a bit hurt that I was never the receiver of the honor to hear such wonderful thing," he said playfully, tightening the grip around her to bring her closer to him._ _He loved how she fit so perfectly in his arms as if she had been made to be held by him, and he loved, even more, when she would turn in his embrace, as she did, and wrap her arms around his waist, stopping him from moving an inch that could cause the slightest space between them._ _"Well, I guess no one ever was... it's not something I like very much," she explained, but it wasn't true. She actually loved her voice, she just didn't like the memories it brought to her._ _"And why is that, my love?" Robin asked, leaning back enough to look deeply into her brown eyes in an attempt to assure her that she could tell him everything. He was sure she knew that, but it was never enough to remind her that he wanted to support her and help her in everything she needed._ _"It's not that I don't like my voice, Robin, it's just..." she sighed, remembering those bad memories of her childhood and adolescence that she wanted so bad to erase from her head, "It brings back memories of the endless times my mother tried to transform me into her perfect daughter."_ _That was awful, it was just the thought that crossed Robin's mind. Her voice was already beautiful, why to pressure her about something she should just enjoy in herself?_ _But then, an idea crossed his mind. He couldn't let her keep thinking that way about something she actually liked, like sing. And she was good at it so she couldn't waste that gift._ _"Maybe it's time for us to create new memories, dont you think?" he asked, holding her hands and making her stand from her seat at the vanity with a puzzled look on her face, "What do you say if we share a wonderful time by the lake while you sing beautiful songs to me?"_ _She would say he's crazy and she was still afraid of letting go completely, but she liked him and his idea wasn't so bad, it could actually help, so she ended up agreeing and spending that afternoon in Robin's arms._ _They kissed and shared all kinds of stories from their childhood while Regina would sing several songs from the "land without magic" from her favorite bands. It made her feel completely different from the time she had to sing under an obligation, now she was singing because she loved to see the look in Robin's eyes every time they locked with hers, or how he tried to follow the lyrics, but ended up messing with each one of them, making Regina stop her singing to laugh with him until he would promise that he would just hear her. It was in that moment that Robin realized he was in love with her. Really in love with her and not just a crush on the queen like everyone would probably think. He didn't care about the others, he loved to be with her and he needed to tell her that._ _"Care to sing a love song to me, my love?" the words left his mouth before he could stop them and no one could get that idea out of his head now. He was curious to know which song she would choose to sing to him, maybe he was given too much importance to that and maybe she would just choose a lame song to sing, but for him, it would be important._ _"A love song?" Regina asked confused, a shade of red appearing on her cheeks when she turned to face him._ _"From the other land, just amuse me, please," he begged, blue eyes locking with hers and make her give in to his request. How could she say no to him?_ _So she started to sing, the song 'Nothing's gonna change my love for you' leaving her lips with such ease and precision that made Robin kiss her between words._ _She was surprised when his lips found hers, making her bring her hands to his face to keep him on the spot. She didn't want him to break the kiss, she felt so good when he spoiled her like that, but he ended up pulling away, earning a whining from her as he brushed their noses together._ _For the first time since the beginning of their relationship, he finally got the courage to tell her what he had known for the first time he had laid eyes on her, it was the perfect time, "Regina, I love you."_ _She was speechless. She wanted to say it back to him, but something was keeping her from it, she knew she loved him too, she just wasn't able of saying it yet. Her lips parted as if she would get the words out of her mouth, but they closed as fast as it opened, letting him know what was crossing her mind._ _"Regina, I didn't tell you that so you could say it back, my love," he assured, putting some more space between them so he could look into her eyes, noticing the struggle in them, "I just want you to know that I love you and I'm going to be by your side forever!"_ _She just leaned forward, pressing her lips into his and saying with that kiss what she wasn't ready to express by words. She really liked him and the fact that he wasn't expecting her to say that back to him just made her love him even more. She knew he was being completely sincere with her, so she put everything on that kiss, letting him know how she really felt about him._ _They broke the kiss, a smile showing on both lips, and she simply shifted her position, pressing her back to his front and starting to sing again, "Nothing's gonna change my love for you, you oughta know by now how much I love you..."_ _Robin knew she loved him too._

So that was the reason she was now seated at the piano. She wanted to remember those happy moments she shared with him, she wanted to sing for him, and just wanted a way to make the unbearable pain to leave her chest for good. She was tired of suffering and she needed to try that, so she just started singing as he was there listening, she knew he was, he just wasn't right there beside her.

"I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away, I want you back, I want you back..."

Tears were falling freely down her face and she could barely wipe them, but she just kept singing, trying to recall all the good moments they shared together.

 _They were descending the main street hand in hand, and everything between them was going really great until the moment Robin could feel Regina getting tense and putting her walls around her once again. He was trying to make her relax as he squeezed her hand from time to time, but he could notice that she wasn't comfortable when she removed her hand from his grasp, making him stop in his tracks._ _"What's the matter, my love?" he asked, more than certain that something was bothering her, as she stopped too, looking back at him and seeing the worried look on his face._ _He was just trying to help, she noticed, but she couldn't help to feel uncomfortable under the watchful gaze of the people on that street, "It's just that... I think we should have stayed at home, laying on the couch, far away from all these people that look at you like you're crazy for being with me."_ _She was now starting to be more open with him and he really loved that, but he looked around them and in fact people were staring at them with judging looks on their faces, making Robin more upset than ever._ _So he approached the brunette, and without a warning, he took Regina in his arms, bridal style, and kissed her passionately in the middle of the street so everyone who was around them could see. He didn't care about anyone, all he just cared about right now was the woman in his arms, kissing him back with the same urge before she pulled back, confused by his sudden action._ _"What was that for, thief?" she asked amused, biting her lower lip and already abstained from the curious gaze of everyone around them._ _"This was simply for everyone, including you, to know that I don't give a crap about what everyone thinks, because I love you, Regina Mills," he said with such honesty it took all the strength in her not to cry from happiness. He had said that before, but only now she was starting to understand that he really meant it._ _"I love you too, Robin of Locksley. Now can you please put me on the ground? Or will we enter Granny's like this?" she laughed, holding onto him with her arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't really want him to drop her, but they couldn't remain like this forever._ _"Well, I really like the feel of your body in my arms, your majesty, but I think you would never hear the end of it from Snow," she allowed him to kiss her one last time before putting her on the ground and taking once again her hand in his._

It was so painful to bring up their happy moments, but at the same time, she knew she needed to remember him like that, with a smile on his face every time they were together.

"At night when the stars light up my room, I sit by myself, talking to the moon, trying to get to you," she stopped for a moment, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it was useless, she missed that smile and those blue eyes, staring back and filled with all the love he felt for her, so she just kept going, really hoping he was listening to her that night, "In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too, or am I a full, who sits alone, talking to the moon."

 _She was on her balcony, eyeing the stars while she thought about everything and nothing. She loved these nights when she could just be outside admiring the dark sky with just her thoughts keeping her company. She liked to be alone sometimes, but she wouldn't deny that the man on her head would always make that time more special. She was so abstracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear that same man opening the glass doors and approaching her, making her jump on her spot when he touched her arm to announce his presence._ _"What were you thinking about, my love?" he laughed, keeping his arm around her shoulders as he settled himself beside her, waiting for an answer._ _"Nothing really, just admiring the moon," she said, keeping her attention on the sky, but leaning slightly into his touch. He was so warm and she was starting to get cold from the time she stood there, just with her nightgown to protect her from the chill. But nothing that the gaze she could feel on her wouldn't solve._ _"In fact, I think this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he said honestly, not being able to take his eyes off her beautiful face, that immediately turned a shade of red when she understood he wasn't referring to the moonlight._ _"Don't be cheesy," she said with a big smile on her face as she hit his arm, locking her eyes with his when she turned completely to face him._ _"I'm just being honest, milady," and she knew it. Knew it by the genuine smile on his face, by the look in his eyes when he replied to her, or even by the way his arms embraced her and his lips kissed hers, expressing all the love he felt for his gorgeous Queen._ _She returned the kiss with the same thought on her mind, the one of how much she loved her thief and how much he made her feel loved._

At this point, she could barely see the piano keys because of the tears. They kept running down her face instead of the smile the thoughts of him should be causing her, but for the past week, she hadn't been able to put a smile on her face. She didn't have the strength to face no one, and that was the first time she had the courage to sit at the piano and play a song, which, for the looks of it, had been a terrible idea, "I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town, they said I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad. But they don't know what I know, cause when the sun goes down, someone's talking back, yeah they're talking back."

 _They were seated on the living room floor, with Regina straddling Robin, his back pressed against the couch as his arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her against him while they kissed. She loved the feeling of his hands caressing her back, and how he always rubbed their noses together when they broke the kiss, making her smile helplessly at that little gesture._ _But this time, her smile vanished, and she kept their forehead pressed together, trying to keep him from seeing her sad expression when she whispered the words in the small space between them, "Today at Granny's, one of the dwarfs was saying I have you under some kind of spell. That it's impossible for someone like you to love the Evil Queen."_ _He immediately put some more space between them, enough to look at her and notice the sad look in her eyes, letting him know she was more broken up about all of that than she wanted to let it show, and that just left Robin more upset with everyone who dare to comment on their relationship like that._ _"Well, maybe you should tell me who that dwarf is so I can tell him that I don't know any Evil Queen," he replied, stopping her attempt of shaking her head as he cupped her face and pecked her lips before addressing her one more time, "I'm in love with a beautiful brunette, with chocolate whisky eyes, that I'm certain loves me back," he smiled, watching as she bit her lip before allowing him to kiss her again._ _He surely knew how to make her feel better, loved, wanted, as his hands moved to her hips, squeezing it when he broke their kiss to address her one more time, "But I'm certainly enchanted."_ _He paused, noticing how she was waiting for him to continue, because if she knew him well, she knew he had something up his sleeve and was teasing her with those remarks._ _"Enchanted by her lips," he started, giving her a quick peck before he buried his nose in her neck, making her giggle as he continued, "Enchanted by her smell," he kissed her skin there, making sure to leave a mark so everyone could see how she made him feel, "Enchanted by her soul, her heart..." this time it was her who didn't allow him to finish his sentence, attaching her lips to his and rocking her bottom to his, making him tighten the grip on her hips and pull back with a knowing smirk on his face, "Oh, definitely enchanted by her legs."_ _"Oh, shut up and take me to the room, thief," she said, failing completely in her attempt of sounding serious. She loved him so much._ _"I'm more than happy to do that, my love."_

The only source of sound in that room was coming from the big piano she was seated at, her fingers continued to roam the keys, but she couldn't sing anymore, the pain in her chest was too powerful to allow her to do so.

She stopped, hitting the piano keys with all the strength she had as every breath she took was more painful than the other and she couldn't take it anymore.

She got up and walked to the window, staring up at the sky as she had done with him that night on the balcony. She wished he could be there with her now too, "Don't worry my love, this is not the end."

She moved to the kitchen, digging through the drawers, hoping to find something she did her best to keep out of the reach of Henry and Roland. But now was the only thing that could comfort her and once she found it, she took in her hands what looked like a small lighting.

She looked for a pen and paper so she could write down some words, and left the paper on the kitchen table, still holding the magic weapon in her small hands.

That was the moment. She needed to do that and hope that it would end her suffering. So closing her eyes, and without a second thought, she jabbed her chest with the object, expecting to feel an endless pain where she was just feeling... nothing.

It didn't work, she knew it. It was her only chance of stop the pain and of course something would keep her from it. She was meant to suffer.

She threw the weapon to the floor, frowning when she didn't hear a sound, at least she should have listened the object hitting the tile floor of her kitchen, so she opened her eyes, widening them when she noticed she was surrounded by a light.

She was definitely not in her house anymore, and as she looked around, what she saw left her breathless.

RR

Henry was in his mother's front porch, first thing in the morning, with Emma and the Charmings standing right behind him, all of them hoping this was the day she would finally open the door.

She couldn't hide from people for much longer, it had been a week and she needed to face the world, lift her head and move forward, fighting for the other things that made her happy.

So here they were, with Henry knocking on the wooden surface, two times as she always told him to do so she could know it was him, but, nevertheless, he kept without an answer, trying again and again just for the result to be the same.

"Mom, please, open the door. I miss you," Henry tried, in an attempt to make her understand he needed to see her, she couldn't lock herself away from the world if she wanted to get through that dark moment.

"Get out the way, kid," Emma said, pulling the boy back so she could stand in front of him at the same time she fixed her sleeves, "Time to use force."

Without letting the others have a say in the matter, she stretched her arms in front of her, releasing magic to open the door, entering the mayor's house within seconds.

"Regina?" Emma called, stopping at the entrance of the mansion to look around, searching for any sign of the brunette, but nothing. No answer. She could only be there, or maybe she had finally realized that she needed to leave that house for her own mental health, "Kid, maybe she..."

"NO!" she heard Henry's scream echoing through the house, making her rush towards the kitchen, from where she was sure his cries were coming from. She quickly entered the room and what she saw made her stop on her spot immediately.

No. The former Queen was dead. Her body lying on the floor, paler than ever, as the only color on her face was the red lipstick covering her lips, and what remained from her mascara, staining her skin below her eyes, all smudged from her crying.

Snow and Henry were kneeling by Regina's body, the brunette with the pixie cut trying to keep her grandson of witness that moment any longer as she held his head on her shoulder, protecting his eyes from the sight in front of them as they kept crying.

Emma was paralyzed by the whole situation, trying to figure out what she should do next, if she should just get her son out of there, or trying to help Regina one last time, but she practically knew she couldn't do much more for her.

David was pretty much as his daughter, trying to think straight, but without being able to react to the situation. Until he spotted something above the table, the paper Regina had written before she caused that to herself.

"Mary Margaret?" he called, capturing their attention as he took the piece of paper in his hands, grabbing Henry in his arms when she released the boy to take the sheet from him, letting out a loud cry when she read the words.

"What does it say?" Henry asked, his voice almost a whisper against David's arm.

"Henry, I think it's better..."

"I want to know!" he protested, interrupting Emma in her attempt of protecting her son from anymore pain, but she wasn't able of go against him at that moment, so she just shared a look with her mother, allowing her to answer the boy.

"It just says, 'I couldn't live without him'," Mary Margaret read, turning on her spot to pull her grandson for another hug.

RR

Regina couldn't believe it was true. She made it! She was...

"Robin?"

"Regina!"


End file.
